Making Changes
by Stupidfic
Summary: a GUN soldier goes to be the first human hero in the Sonic series EVER
1. another day at GUN

-1There was a GUN soldier named Larry. Larry was a typical man who risks his life everyday to fight for his country. But like any human being, something grinds his gears. What grinds his gears, you may ask? Believe it or not it's Sonic and Hedgehog, and any other half-human half-animal creatures.

"They just tick me off so much!" Larry complained to his friend Rob. "I mean, whatever dangerous tasks we can do, they can do better! Even the children! And they think they can do whatever the hell they want just because they have special abilities and crap!"

"Yeah" Rob replied "and the males don't get to wear pants, I wish I could do that."

"But most importantly though, they make us look like a joke!" Larry continued. "Remember when Prison Island blew up? Sonic and his friends were to blame!"

"Ah come on, Larry, they can't be all like that" Rob reassured his friend, then noticed something and whispered "shhh! Steve the secretary is back from vacation!"

The two were suddenly quiet as a dog walking on two legs walked by.

"Yeah guys, how you doing?" Steve asked Larry and Rob.

"Just having a coffee break, that's all" Rob replied "hey, why do you look so beaten up?"

Steve the dog looked at himself and then said "oh yeah, I forgot about that. During my vacation some demon lord Kubasha tried to take over with an undead army. But luckily I defeated him with my laser vision. See ya later guys!"

When Steve walked off, Larry gave Rob an 'I told you so' look.

Rob sighed "look, Larry, I know it makes you mad that they can do everything better than us but you can't really change that. Well, unless you had the Chaos Emeralds or something."

Larry's eyes widen and shouted "THAT'S IT! I'll find the seven Chaos Emeralds and use them to absorb Sonic's powers and become the greatest hero ever! Wish me luck Rob!"

The GUN soldier was about to run off, but his friend stopped him.

"Wait a minute!" Rob said "we're still on duty! What am I going to tell the commander where you went?"

Larry pondered, then shrugged and said "just say the ultimate life form went on a rampage and shot me. Now I'm off!"

And thus began a quest to find the Chaos Emeralds.


	2. the quest for Chaos emeralds

-1Larry walked around in Brown Hill Zone, which was Green Hill Zone's less popular and less attractive cousin. "Ah man" the soldier groaned "the Chaos emeralds could be anywhere!" He looked down and found one right next to his foot. Larry said "kickass" and picked it up.

_CHAOS GET!_

"Hmm, with this emerald, I can use it to wrap to the other emeralds!" Larry thought. He held the emerald up high with his left arm and shouted "CHAOS CONTROLWARPTELEPORTSTOPGOCHEESEFARTDIESOMETHINGYEAH!" In a flash he was gone.

-

The GUN soldier found himself in a strange dimension known as the bonus stage. There was a large monster nearby and it was guarding another Chaos emerald.

Larry asked the monster "can I have your emerald?"

The monster replied in the low frightening voice "if you want my Chaos emerald you must correctly answer this riddle; what walks on three legs, quacks like a dog, eats banana peels with ketchup, and speaks German and French?"

The soldier shot the monster and stole the emerald.

-

The next destination was at Another Damn Pinball Themed Zone. Larry had to get 100 rings in a pinball game to get a Chaos emerald. The problem was HE was the pinball!

"AHHHHHH!" the soldier screamed as he was tossed and turned in the giant pinball machine. But because he couldn't roll up into a ball, he wasn't much of a great pinball. His wild ride ended when he stuck between two bumpers and got rings for each second between them.

-

The next emerald was at the Chao garden as a trophy for the winner of the Chao race. Luckily, Larry had a Chao of his own, called Mr. Peanuthead.

"Go Mr. Peanuthead go!" Larry shouted at his Chao during the race. But Mr. Peanuthead was very slow and fat and crappy, so he wasn't in first place. His owner hit him with a steroid gun and Mr. Peanuthead was instantly got pumped up. He went over a billion thousand miles per hour, won the race, and went straight through a 30-feet thick steel wall.

-

Larry was on a snow board going down a mountain. At the bottom was a Chaos emerald.

"This should be easy" he smirked.

He crashed into a tree, then a rock, then a snowman made out of cement, then a car, then a house, then a guy that owned the car and house, then some frozen rings, and then he fell off a cliff. Luckily his fall was broken thanks to the Chaos emerald, which was pointy end up

-

There was an English Sonic fan walking down the street holding a Chaos emerald. He looked at Larry and noticed he was from GUN. "Hey mister" the fan spoke "can you please go kill everyone at 4Kids?"

"Err, why would you want 4Kids dead?" Larry asked.

"Why! Isn't it obvious!" the fan shouted "they horribly dubbed Sonic X, replaced the Sonic games' voice actors with their own, and practically make everything crappy!"

"Really!" a surprised Larry gasped "well then I'll go kick their ass! Only if you give me that Chaos emerald though."

The Sonic fan gave Larry the emerald, then Larry punched the fan in the face.

"Let's get things straight retard" Larry yelled "they are 4Kids, not 4Teenageswhowatchkidscartoons. All they are doing is what they are suppose to do, and if they decided to not edit all those stupid things just to make you happy, then soccer moms went get pissed and people will be out of business. So they decide to dub your favorite anime, so what? If you like your god damn anime so much, then why don't you sell your pointless anime posters and action figures, get a job, and have enough fucking money to fucking move to fucking Japan?"

And in a huff, the soldier left.

-

The last emerald was inside an abandoned fortress owned by Dr. Robotnik. Or was it Eggman? Whatever.

"Uh oh" Larry gulped "if this place is owned by that crazy fat dude then that means…"

A group of robots came, set to destroy any intruders. Larry pulled out a chain gun and fired upon the mechanical monsters. The robots exploded and cute little animals came out from them.

"Hey there wittle babies!" the soldier said in a cutesy-wutesy voice "did the mean doctor put you in those naughty robots? Well I saved you so can go frolic away now."

However, the animals weren't so innocent as they seemed when they pulled out knifes and attacked Larry.

Larry yelled "GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF OF MEEEEEE!"

He wiggle them off and the animals all fell into a lava pit and burnt to a crisp.

"Now that I have all Chaos emeralds, it's time to finish what I've started" the human said, followed by a menacing laugh.


	3. TEH BATTLE 1

-1Sonic was running around, like always. He was going to see his pal Tails for lunch. Just then a ball of energy hit him and knocked all his rings away.

The hedgehog asked himself "where the heck did that come from?"

"That would be from me" spoke a voice behind Sonic.

The hedgehog turned around and gasped. It was a GUN soldier, floating in the air completely golden.

"Your……your super!" said a surprised Sonic.

"Indeed I am" said Larry "and your dead meat!"

Sonic fled and was heading to Tails' workshop faster than ever. Larry smirked and pursued. The blue hedgehog saw Tails working on the Tornado outside his home and stopped.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted "get help quick! Some crazy-ass guy got all the Chaos emeralds and…" His sentence was cut short as an energy ball knocked him out.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled. He went inside to call some help.

Larry got on top of Sonic and put a super-powered rifle to the hedgehog's face. "Nice knowing ya" the super human said. Before he could pull the trigger, something hit him from behind and Larry dropped the weapon. He turned around to see Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Rouge, Big, and the Chaotix.

"GET HIM!" Tails said to his allies.

Larry stepped out of the way as Knuckles threw a punch. The soldier threw a fist of his own and sent the echidna to the ground. Amy whacked Larry three times with a hammer, but it didn't effect him. He tripped her and smashed her face her own hammer. The Chaotix went after Larry next but he still had Amy's hammer and hit them all with it. The hammer was then pulled away from Big's fishing rod. Larry got mad and picked up Big easily. The GUN soldier saw Cream trying to run away, and thrown Big on top of her. Rouge flew by and kicked Larry repeatedly. He head butted her and she fell. Shadow pulled out a pistol and shot towards the soldier. Larry reflected the bullets and they hit Shadow. Now all that was left was Tails, who happened to riding a modified Cyclone mech. The Cyclone fired hundreds of missiles and Larry barely dodged them. He punched the Cyclone but it wasn't very effective. The GUN soldier decided he would need his gun so he went after it. Tails continued to fire missiles but Larry managed to dodge them all. Larry finally got his weapon and shot a few energy balls. The energy balls hit the Cyclone and it blew up.

Now that everyone was beaten up, Larry turned back to Sonic. The hedgehog was now standing up, but was still injured.

"Time to end this once and for all!" the super Larry shouted.

Suddenly, Larry's last ring disappeared and turned to his original weak human self. The soldier's eyes widened in fear while the hedgehog's mouth became a smile of an advantage. Sonic curled up into a ball, spin dashed to the human, and sliced Larry in half.

"Pwn3d j00r a55 n00b!" Sonic said.

Later that day, everyone had a nice lunch of broiled human flesh.

-

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Larry screamed. He looked around and saw he was in his bed and in his bedroom. Then Rob came in Larry's room.

"You finally woke up" Rob said.

"Huh? What?" asked Larry "wait, you mean I never tried to Sonic?"

Rob laughed a bit, then answered "when you finished ranting about getting the Chaos Emeralds, you went straight into a wall and fell unconscious."

"Damn it!" groaned Larry "this is so lame! When I joined GUN I'd hope that people respect me. Instead, Sonic and his friends get all the glory! I just feel so worthless when they're around to save the day!"

"I know how you feel Larry, but there's always somebody better someone else" Rob reassured "believe it or not, I actually respect the work you do for GUN."

"Really?" Larry asked his friend "well, I guess I may have been a little crazy trying to overthrow Sonic and all. Thanks for being a pal, Rob."

Rob smiled and said "no problem. Let's get something to eat."

Larry smiled to and the two GUN soldiers left Larry's house.

DA END!


End file.
